The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a golf club head, more particularly to a method for manufacturing a face member having a turnback from a rolled metal plate.
There has been proposed a hollow golf club head which is, as shown in FIG. 3, composed of a metal main body having a front opening O and a non-flat face member welded thereto, wherein the face member is manufactured by forging a round bar of the metal material so as to form a turnback, therefore, the face member has a disadvantage such that the production cost is high.